


Into the movie

by GittieKittie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Draco Malfoy/ x-reader - Freeform, F/M, harry potter fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movienight turns into a real movie when the characters of Harry Potter become real. And the worst of all, not only the good guys. <br/>A Draco x-reader.<br/>Also other ships included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the movie

We don't own Harry Potter, sadly :(

"Who want's popcorn?" (y/n) asked.  
"Yes me, me, me, me!!!" yelled Camille.  
"Ooh, me too!" Jamie called, sticking out her hands making grabby motions.  
"If everyone wants, I want some too!" said Mary shrugging.  
(y/n) flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked to her three friends on the couch with an amused glint in her eyes. "Okay, everyone wants popcorn."  
"Yes please!" they all said in chorus.  
The four friends were all together in (y/n)'s house for a sleepover and a moviemarathon off all 7 movies off Harry Potter.  
A popping sound sounded from the kitchen indicating the popcorn was almost ready. Camille cheered at the sound, making her friends laugh. She has short ginger hair, big brown eyes with freckled skin. she could easily belong to the Weasley family.  
"It's just popcorn," Mary chuckled. she looked with amusement in her big blue eyes at her enthousiastic friend. Mary was a very fragile looking figure but she was stronger than she appeared to be. Her straight brown hair reached down to her middle.  
"Just popcorn?! This happens to be (y/n)'s amazing homemade popcorn!" Jamie spoke indignantly. Jamie was two or three years older than the others but was just as young at hearth. if not younger... She was tall and skinny, with short blond hair, partly shaved at the left side of her head and grey eyes.  
"Jamie, behave yourself," (y/n) scolded. Her words were reinforced by loud thunder.  
"Is that storm still going on?" Camille asked.  
"That scared the crap out of me!" Jamie wheezed. Pressing her hand against her chest as if checking if it was still beating.  
(y/n) rolled her eyes and said: "Yeah, I hope it doesn't ruine our movienight."  
She got three affirmative nods back.


End file.
